Podróż do środka Ziemi/32
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Podróż do środka Ziemi We czwartek rano, dnia 13-go sierpnia, zaczęliśmy się pośpiesznie zabierać do odjazdu. Maszt zrobiono z dwóch drążków związanych, reję z trzeciego, na żagiel użyte zostały kołdry, lin nie brakowało – wszystko zatem było, czego do żeglugi potrzeba, a tratwa nasza i nieźle wyglądała i mocno była zbudowaną. O godzinie szóstej profesor dal znak do odjazdu. Zapasy żywności, bagaże, narzędzia, broń i znaczna ilość wody słodkiej znajdowały się już na tratwie. Hans przytwierdził ster, dozwalający mu kierować swą machiną pływającą; ja odwiązałem linę zatrzymującą nas u brzegu, uregulowałem żagiel i puściliśmy się na wodę. W chwili odjazdu, stryj, któremu chodziło o jego nomenklaturę geograficzną, chciał mojem imieniem nazwać port któryśmy opuszczali. – Ah, mój stryju!… chciałem ci inne zaproponować imię… – Jakież naprzykład? – Graüben! – wybąknąłem – port Graüben! to wcale nie źle będzie wyglądało na mappie. – Niechże będzie port Graüben. Takimto sposobem, wspomnienie mojej drogiej narzeczonej związało się z naszą wyprawą awanturniczą. Wiatr północno-wschodni mieliśmy z tyłu; posuwaliśmy się naprzód z nadzwyczajną szybkością. Bardzo gęste warstwy atmosfery silne wywierały parcie na żagiel. Po upływie godziny, stryj zaczął obliczać szybkość z jaką płyniemy. – Jeśli tak dalej będzie – rzekł – to będziemy mogli robić najmniej po trzydzieści mil na dobę i wkrótce dostaniemy się do brzegu przeciwnego. Nic na to nie odpowiedziałem, posunąłem się tylko na przód tratwy. Już straciliśmy z oczu brzeg północy; widziałem tylko ogromną przestrzeń wody, odbijającej ponury cień gęstych chmur nad nią zwieszonych. Srebrny promień światła elektrycznego odbity tu i ówdzie w kropelkach wody, rzucał blade światełko na brzegi naszego statku. Nie chciałem wierzyć w złowieszcze oznaki, a jednak musiałem mówić sam do siebie. „Otóż i będziemy mieli burzę!” Około południa ogromne wodorosty (algae) zaczęły się ukazywać na powierzchni oceanu. Znałem siłę wegetacyjną tych roślin, które w głębokości dwunastu tysięcy stóp na dnie morza wyrastają pod ciśnieniem blisko czterechset atmosfer, i formują niekiedy znacznej wielkości ławice, tamujące bieg okrętów; lecz pewny jestem, że tak olbrzymich wodorostów jakie widziałem na morzu Lidenbrock, w żadnem innem miejscu napotkać nie było można. Nasz statek płynął po paprociach, trzy do czterech tysięcy stóp długich, które wijąc się jak węże, ginęły gdzieś niedostrzeżone; bawiło mnie ściganie wzrokiem tych wstęg nieskończonych, których niezwykłe rozmiary w ciągłem utrzymywały mnie zdziwieniu. Jakaż siła przyrodzona mogła wydać takie rośliny i jakiż musiał być widok ziemi w pierwszych wiekach jej formacyi, gdy pod działaniem ciepła i wilgoci, na powierzchni jej samo się tylko rozwijało królestwo roślinne! Wieczór nadszedł i tak samo jak to uważałem w dniu poprzedzającym, światło bynajmniej się nie zmniejszyło; było to zatem zjawisko stałe. Po kolacyi położyłem się przy maszcie i zasnąłem wśród dziwnie rozbujanych marzeń. Hans przy sterze stał nieporuszony, tratwa nasza silnie wiatrem popychana, szybko posuwała się naprzód. W chwili opuszczania portu Graüben, profesor Lidenbrock polecił mi utrzymywać dziennik do notowania najdrobniejszych obserwacyi, zjawisk interesujących, kierunku wiatru, szybkości posuwania się tratwy, drogi przebytej i wszelkich szczegółów dotyczących naszej dziwacznej podróży. Poprzestanę więc na powtórzeniu tutaj owych notat codziennych, dyktowanych przez wypadki; one dadzą dokładny obraz naszego życia. Piątek, 14 sierpnia. Wiatr równy północno-zachodni. Statek posuwa się z szybkością i w linii prostej. Brzeg został o trzydzieści mil za nami; na horyzoncie cisza. Natężenie światła jednostajne. Pogoda pieką, co znaczy, że chmury wysoko są wzniesione, niezbyt gęste i skąpane w atmosferze białej, jak srebro stopione. Termometr: + 32° (Celsusza). Około południa Hans urządził wędkę, przywiązując spory haczyk do grubego sznurka; na przynętę założył kawałek mięsa i zarzucił w morze. Przez dwie godziny wędka pływała spokojnie, jakby w wodzie żadne nie mieszkały istoty; nareszcie sznur mocniej się poruszył, pływaczka zadrżała. – wyciągnął wędkę na końcu której silnie trzepotała się ryba. – Ryba! – zawołał pan Lidenbrok. – To jesiotr – rzekłem z radością – jesiotr, ale nie duży. Profesor bacznie obejrzał rybę i zaprzeczył memu twierdzeniu. Ta ryba miała głowę płaską, zaokrągloną, a przednią część ciała okrytą kościstemi łuskami; zębów nie miała wcale, płetwy piersiowe dość rozwinięte przytwierdzone do ciała, któremu brakło ogona. Zwierzę to należy w rzeczy samej do rzędu, w którym naturaliści pomieścili jesiotra, ale się od niego różni bardzo. Stryj nie mylił się, a po bliższem obejrzeniu rzekł: – Ryba ta należy do rodziny zaginionej od wieków, a ślady jej kopalne znajdują się tylko niekiedy w pokładach dewońskich. – A więc złapaliśmy żywcem jednego z owych mieszkańców mórz pierwotnych. – Tak jest – odpowiedział profesor, ciągnąc dalej swe spostrzeżenia – i widzisz, że te ryby kopalne żadnego nie mają podobieństwa do gatunków dzisiejszych. Co to za rozkosz dla naturalisty, posiadać taki okaz żywy! – Lecz do jakiej on należy rodziny? – Do rzędu Ganoidów, rodziny Cephalaspidów, rodzaju… – Jakiego? – Rodzaju… Pterychtis – przysiągłbym na to. Ale ta ryba posiada jeszcze jednę własność, napotykaną podobno tylko u ryb żyjących w wodach podziemnych. – Jakążto własność? – Jest ona ślepą – a nietylko ślepą, ale całkiem pozbawioną organu patrzenia. Po bliższem zbadaniu przekonałem się o prawdzie słów stryja; lecz aby się upewnić, że to nie jest wyjątek, zarzuciliśmy powtórnie wędkę do wody. Ocean ten był bardzo zarybiony, bo w niespełna dwie godziny mnóstwo nałapaliśmy Pterychtis i innych ryb należących do również zaginionej rodziny Dipterides, lecz rodzaju tych ostatnich stryj nie mógł rozpoznać. Wszystkie one nie posiadają organu widzenia. Połów ten improwizowany znacznie zasilił nasze zapasy spiżarniane. Można więc było z pewnością i stanowczo wnioskować, że w tem morzu przebywają same tylko gatunki kopalne, z których tak ryby jak i gady tem są doskonalsze im dawniejsze. Być może, iż jeszcze napotkamy gatunek jaszczurkowatych, które nauka z kawałków kości i chrząstek tak wybornie odtworzyć umiała. Po chwili wziąłem lunetę i zacząłem przeglądać przestrzeń morza, zupełnie dotąd pustą. Bez wątpienia, zbyt jeszcze blizcy byliśmy brzegów. Spojrzałem w powietrze – może w warstwach ciężkiej atmosfery dojrzę którego z tych ptaków odtworzonych przez nieśmiertelnego Cuvier’a? Obfitość ryb dostatecznej dostarczałaby im żywności, lecz napróżno śledzę wzrokiem: powietrze zarówno jak brzegi nie jest zamieszkane. Tymczasem wyobraźnia moja przeniosła mnie na pole cudownych hypotez paleontologii – marzyłem na jawie. Zdawało mi się że widzę na powierzchni wód ogromne Chersity, owe olbrzymie żółwie przedpotopowe, podobne do wysepek pływających; spacerujące po tych ponurych płaszczyznach ogromne zwierzęta ssące z pierwszych dni po stworzeniu świata, jak Leptotherium znaleziony w jaskiniach Brezylii; Mericotherium przybyły z lodowatych okolic Syberyi. Dalej gruboskórny Lophiodon, ten tapir olbrzymi, może ukrywa się gdzie po za skałą, gotów wydrzeć swą zdobycz innemu zwierzęciu zwanemu Anoplotherium, które jednocześnie do nosorożca, konia, hippotatama i wielbłąda było podobne, jak gdyby Stwórca spiesząc się w pierwszych chwilach tworzenia, łączył po kilka zwierząt w jedno. Olbrzymi Mastodont trąbą swa łamie skały nadbrzeżne, gdy tymczasem zgarbiony na swych ogromnych łapach Megatherium, kopie zaciekle ziemię, rykiem strasznym napełniając echa granitowych przestrzeni. Dalej jeszcze, Protopithek, naj-pierwsza małpa jaka się ukazała na powierzchni ziemi, pnie się po spadzistych szczytach. Tam znowu skrzydlatoręczny Pterodaktyl sunie się przez warstwę zgęszczonego powietrza, jak ogromny nietoperz. Nareszcie, w ostatnich warstwach, z szeroko rozpostartemi skrzydłami bujają ptaki większe od kazoara, silniejsze od strusia. Cały ten świat kopalny odradza się w mej wyobraźni; myśl przenosi mnie w biblijne epoki tworzenia, o wiele wprzód przed urodzeniem człowieka, któremuby wystarczyć jeszcze nie mogła ziemia niezupełna. W marzeniu wyprzedzam ukazanie się istot żyjących. Znikają ssące zwierzęta, potem ptaki, dalej gady epoki drugorzędnej, a nakoniec ryby, skorupiaki, mięczaki i stawowate. Zwierzokrzewy peryodu przechodowego giną z kolei. Całe życie ziemskie skupia się we mnie, i cały ten bezludny świat jedno tylko moje bijące serce ożywia. Niema ani pór roku, ani klimatów; gorąco kuli ziemskiej zwiększa się wciąż i zobojętnia ciepło promieni słonecznych. Wegetacya silnie się podnosi. Jak cień błądzę wśród paproci drzewiastych, stąpając niepewnym krokiem po tęczowatym marglu i pstrym piaskowcu; odpoczywam wsparty na pniu ogromnej jodły lub sosny, kładę się pod cieniem Sphenophyllów. Asterophyllów i Widłaków sto z górą stóp wysokich. Wieki płyną jak doby; przebiegam cała seryę przeobrażeń ziemskich. Rośliny znikają; skały granitowe tracą swą twardość; stan płynny zastępuje stan stały, pod wpływem coraz natężającego się gorąca; wody wypływają na powierzchnię ziemi, wrą i ulatniają się; pary otaczają ziemię, która zwolna zamienia się na masę gazową rozpaloną do białości, wielką i świetną jak słońce. W środku tej gromady chmur milion czterykroć sto tysięcy razy większej niż kula która ma się uformować kiedyś, wciągnięty jestem w przestrzeń planetarną; ciało moje ulatnia się i jako nieważki atomek ginie w ogromie pary, która w nieskończonej przestrzeni znaczy swą drogę płomienistą. Dziwne marzenie! dokądże mnie ono doprowadzi? Zgorączkowany, drżącą ręką rzucam na papier te wrażenia i osobliwe szczegóły. Zapomniałem o profesorze, o Hansie, o tratwie, o wszystkiem!… Hallucynacya całym moim zawładnęła umysłem. – Co ci jest Axelu? – zapytał stryj. Zwróciłem na niego otwarte oczy, nie widząc nic przed sobą. – Axelu! – powtórzył stryj – Axelu bądź ostrożnym… możesz wpaść w morze. I rzeczywiście byłoby się tak stało, gdyby nie przytomność umysłu Islandczyka, silną dłonią w pomoc mi przychodzącego. – Czy on zwaryował? – zapytał profesor. – Co to jest? – rzekłem nareszcie przychodząc nieco do siebie. – Czyś ty nie chory Axelu? – Nie; przez chwilę zostawałem pod wrażeniem hallucynacyi… ale to już przeszło. Czy nam się nie przytrafił jaki wypadek? – Bogu dzięki – wszystko idzie dobrze; wiatr mamy sprzyjający, morze spokojne i jeśli mnie moje rachunki nie mylą, wkrótce powinniśmy ujrzeć ziemię. Na te słowa powstałem śledząc jakichś wskazówek na horyzoncie, lecz dotąd jeszcze linia wody stykała się z linią obłoków.